The Dream Hero
by blazer227
Summary: Hyrule is faced with a dangerous threat, yet again, but this time, the saviour of Hyrule is someone from a completely different world. Will he want to save Hyrule, or just go back to his safe world? [OCxOC]
1. The Boy

Yo, it's me! Again. Sorry, but I just had to make this story! I got the idea from... nowhere, I guess, and just had to write it down. I'll make sure to update my other stories.

Link: Right...

Me: Can it, fairy boy. Read the disclaimer already.

Link: Blazer227 does not own the Legend of Zelda, and that's Mister fairy boy to you.

* * *

Chapter One

Jon opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was, or what he was doing here. _Probably dreaming again... _Jon thought. He had been having strange dreams lately. They had started with a few blurry images of a man in strange robes and with a silver helmet, and had grown into scenes of the man in the robes dueling against a large, dark man with a bright sword. The last dream he had, the robed man had died, and Jon had woke up, feeling quite sad and depressed. He was confused. There had also been three other people watching in horror as the dark man had killed the robed man. There had been a man dressed in green, with a sword strapped across his back, a beautiful woman in a pink gown and golden hair, and a girl about his age, Jon figured, with long golden hair, and bright blue eyes. Her eyes were filled with sadness as the robed man died. Jon also sensed another figure somewhere, but he couldn't see him or her. Jon was confused about the dreams. What did they mean? Why was he having them? How come they felt so real? Jon watched as the man with the silver helmet and robes began to fight the tall man, as he always did. Jon wanted to help him, but he wouldn't move. The other three people weren't moving either. _We should be helping him, _Jon thought. He watched in horror, as he always did, as the bright sword went through the robed man's chest, and he collapsed to the ground. Jon felt fear grip his body as the tall man began to move towards Jon, a evil glint in his eyes...

X----------x----------X

Zant watched as his shadow creature appeared from a portal, carrying a limp figure in its hands. Zant pointed to the bed set up in the corner, and the creature placed the figure on the bed. Zant nodded, and the creature disappeared. He walked over to the sleeping form. It was a boy with brown hair that was slightly messy. He seemed so calm, so peaceful. Zant looked around sadly at the cave that he lived in. After his disasterous defeat at the hands of Midna and Link, Zant's spirit had floated around in the darkness for a long time. Then, he had met Ganondorf. Zant was suprised. He thought that Ganondorf would have defeated that Link character with no more effort than he would in smashing a fly. Ganondorf had told Zant that he could get them out of this accursed darkness and back to Hyrule, where he had a new plan to take over Hyrule. Zant had agreed, but as soon as they were out and back in their own bodies, he had fled. Ganondorf was outraged, but had let Zant be. He would get what was coming to him another day. Zant had hid in this cave, thinking about what he had done. Maybe he should have stayed in the darkness. He couldn't show his face to anyone, not Link, not Zelda, not Midna, and especially not Ganondorf. But, one night as he slept, he had a dream where he was dueling against Ganondorf, but for some reason, it didn't seem like him. Zant didn't know why he thought that, but it just felt like that was an impersonater. He had watched as Ganondorf had killed... him? Or someone else who wore his garb? It didn't matter. Then, before he had woken up, he had seen an image of this child. He had searched far and wide, and had found him in a different world. Zant didn't know how, but he had. He waited until the boy was asleep, then sent his shadow creature to bring him here. Zant looked at his sleeping form sadly. Maybe this person won't hate me...

X----------x-----------X

Link was woken up by someone shaking him violently. "Dad, wake up! C'mon, you promised to take me to the lake today!" a young girl's voice said. Link groaned silently and turned over. He was nearly pushed out of bed. "Dad! Come on! Get up!" the voice pleaded loudly. Link sighed.

"Ok, Lily..." he muttered. "I'll get right up."

"You better," his daughter said, and Link heard his door close.

"Hurry and go," Zelda muttered from beside him. "I want to rest." Link grinned at his wife and got out of his bed. He changed into his green tunic and hat, and put on white pants. He put on his leather boots and strapped the Master Sword and Hylian shield to his back. Link yawned.

"See you later," Link said, and walked out of the bedroom. Lily was waiting outside the door.

"It's 'bout time you got up," Lily said. Link smiled at her. She resembled her mother so much. Lily had her mother's bright, sapphire eyes, and her long golden hair. She had her father's courage and determination, and his love for battle. Link remembered when Lily and Zelda had argued and argued about her learning swordplay from Link. Zelda thought that Lily wouldn't need to learn swordplay, that she was a princess and that she should focus on other things. Lily had apparently also inherited her father's stubbornness, as she refused to back down from her mother. Zelda had finally gave in, with a final word to Link that if she was injured, then it was at his own peril. He had just grinned sheepishly and had taken her to Lake Hylia to train her. Lily was a quick learner, and Link was happy for that. He had sensed that something bad had happened, and he would bet any amount of rupees that it was Ganondorf, yet again, who was up to no good, yet again.

"Let's go and get this over with so I can go back to sleep," Link said, and yawned again.

Lily snorted. "Lazy old man..." she muttered.

"What did you call me?"

X----------x----------X

Jon awoke, and knew instantly that he wasn't at home. His room was not made of rock, and his bed was bigger than the one that he was sleeping on. Jon stretched and yawned. He jumped when he heard someone speak. "Ah, you're awake now," someone said, and Jon looked around. He saw the man from his dreams, the robed man with the silver helmet. The helmet reminded Jon of a bug, because of the design.

"You..." Jon muttered. "You... died..."

Zant laughed. "I guess you had the same dreams as I did," he replied. "But, I haven't died yet. And, I need you to help me with some things."

"Like what?" Jon asked. "And where in blazes am I?" he said as he looked around.

"Just wait, I'm getting to that," Zant replied. "You are not in the same world as you once were."

Jon snorted. "No duh," he muttered sarcastically. Zant paused for a moment, then continued.

"You are here to help Hyrule in it's time of need," Zant told Jon. "Everyone needs you here. The only thing is, I was the only one who could get you here. And... well, let's just say I'm not the most popular person around." Zant shrugged sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Jon asked him.

"Too long of a story, but everyone will explain soon enough. The only way that Hyrule will survive is if me and you stick together," Zant told him hastily.

Jon looked suspiciously at Zant. "Why? You took me from my home. I don't know if I can trust you," Jon replied.

"You must!" Zant said, and moved his face right close to Jon's. "I'm the only one who knows what evil is lurking in Hyrule, and the only one who can take you back. You are the only hope for Hyrule. You hold the power to finally slay the evil that plagues Hyrule. I need to tell the king and queen about the danger that they are blind too, and you are the only one who can get me in there. We need each other. Don't you see?" Jon's eyes were wide with amazement.

"Hold up a moment," Jon said slowly. "I'm supposed to save a world that I don't even know about? How in blazes will I do that? I can't even use a sword or bow or whatever you people use here!" Jon sat up in bed. "This is cracked. Way cracked."

Zant smiled from within his helm. "That's where I come in. Now, I can't teach you about swordplay, but I can show you where you can learn. I will also give you a portion of my power," Zant replied.

Jon grinned at bit. "Well, where do I get my stuff?"

Zant waved his hand some clothes appeared on the bed. There was a midnight black tunic and pants, and a sword in a black scabbard. Jon looked at the clothes and sword in amazement. "Shweeeeeeeeeet," he said slowly. Zant put his hands together, then slowly spread them apart. A black ball with a pink center was in the center of his hands, the pink pulsating slightly. Jon stared at the ball like a little kid would stare at candy through a window. Zant suddenly moved his hands apart very fast, and the ball struck Jon in the chest. He gasped for a moment, then looked where the ball had struck him. There was no mark. "So, now what?" Jon asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, it's time to get you ready to save Hyrule," Zant said, and smiled from behind his helmet.

X----------x----------X

"Oh gods... please say it isn't _them, _dad," Lily pleaded as she saw a carriage coming down the path. It was coloured a bright orange colour, and the two horses that were bringing it closer and closer to them were a creamy white colour. "Please, please, please!"

Link could only grin sheepishly. "I don't know why King Holodrum and his son are here..." he muttered to his daughter, putting his sword away. "Try to act nice to him."

Lily snorted. "I don't like that little prissy prince. He's too... princelike." Link laughed at her face which was twisted into a scowl. "Why did he have to come..."

"Link!" A deep voice called from the carriage as it stopped near them. A tall, broad man, a good two heads taller than Link, stepped out of the carriage. He had short black hair and green eyes. His eyes glimmered as he looked at his friend.

"Hello, Rayne," Link said cheerfully, and the two kings hugged each other. Rayne, king of Holodrum, swept up the smaller king of Hyrule in a large hug. "It's been a while," Link wheezed.

"The last time I saw you, your daughter was naught but a wee baby," Rayne said, and smiled at Lily. She smiled back. Lily liked King Holodrum, or Rayne. He was a nice person. She just despised his son.

"And she has grown more beautiful, I think," said a voice from within the carriage, and Lily rolled her eyes. The prince of Holodrum stepped out slowly, like he was the most important person in all of Hyrule. Prince Arae had short black hair, like his father's, and had his mother's sapphire blue eyes. He wore a blue and gold tunic, and blue pants. He had a sword at his side. Arae smiled at her, and Lily forced herself to smile back. "How are you, Princess Lily?"

Lily hated that name. She was tempted to draw her sword, but thought better of it. "I'm just fine, Arae, and how are you?"

"Better now, since I have seen your pretty face," he commented, and smiled again.

_Oh, can it, prissy boy, _Lily thought. "You're so sweet," she said, and smiled back.

"Um, excuse me..." a voice said, and Lily turned around to see a tall boy standing behind her. He had brown hair that was longer than Arae's, and it was unkempt, but Lily thought that it looked nice that way on him. He was taller than Arae, and broader, and was wearing a black tunic and clothes. He had a sword at his side. "I saw you practicing some swordplay a while ago. Could any of you... teach me? I don't mean to be trouble, but I... am unskilled with a blade." He smiled at Lily, and she genuinely smiled back. He seemed like a nice guy, nicer than prissy boy here.

"I can teach you, if you don't mind getting taught by a girl," Lily replied, and grinned slightly.

The boy raised an eyebrow slightly. "Well, I guess." He grinned. He took out his sword, a well crafted long sword. "My name is Jon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jon," Lily replied. "My name is Lily."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine," Jon replied, and did a sweeping bow, almost mocking Arae. Lily tried to hold back her laugh.

"Jon, is it?" Arae asked and walked beside Lily. "What royal house are you from?"

Jon shrugged. "I isn't from a house of royals. I was too poor," he said with a mocking grin.

Arae nodded and sniffed disdainfully. "Come now, Princess Lily," he said to her, with an emphasis on the princess, "you don't have to teach this... boy." Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to Jon.

"Let's go. I'll teach you," she said, and smiled at him. Jon smiled back and looked at Prince Arae.

"You can come watch, uh... what ever your name is," he said to Arae.

"It is Prince Arae," he replied disdainfully, with an emphasis on the prince part.

Jon nodded. "Ok, Area, c'mon." Jon linked arms with Lily and grinned.

Lily looked at Jon and laughed. "Do you know who I am?" she said, mocking Arae.

"Nope," Jon replied, then winked at her. "But I would like to know." She just rolled her eyes and they walked a little distance away from the kings and prince to practise.

Arae watched the two walk away with burning eyes. "You cannot steal her from me, boy," he muttered, and spat on the ground when no one was looking.

X----------x----------X

Link held back a chuckle as Jon and Lily walked away from Prince Arae. That boy was arrogant, Link would give him that, and had a silver tongue. Link could see that Lily liked the boy. Perhaps she was infatuated with him. Jon seemed like a nice boy. "Well, that boy caught your daughter's eye quickly," Rayne said, and elbowed Link in the arm. "Seems like a nice guy."

"Yes, but your son doesn't seem happy," Link muttered back. Arae followed Lily and Jon with clentched teeth. "I think he's jealous."

Rayne laughed. "Well, he needs to learn that he'll have to earn things if he wants them, and right now, he'll need to win her heart himself if he wants her love," he replied. "Although, that Jon will be trouble for him. I can tell that they don't like each other already."

Link nodded. "So, how did you find me and Lily?" he asked Rayne.

"We went to the castle to visit you first, but Zelda said that you and Lily were here. So, Isabella stayed with Zelda and Arae and I came here to see you," Rayne said. "I don't think it's been too long."

Link shook his head. "No, the last time you came, Lily was about... twelve, I think? So, about two years ago. But, before that, you came when she was only three," he replied. "Do you think it's safe to leave the young 'uns here while we go up to the castle?" Link asked his friend.

Rayne paused a moment to think. "Yes, that would be fine. They can defend themselves," Rayne said, looking over to where Lily was showing Jon how to use a sword properly. Prince Arae watched them with cold eyes.

"Kids!" Link yelled at them. "We're going up to the castle! Be back before dark!" Link went over to his horse, Epona, and mounted her. Rayne went inside his carriage.

"Ok!" Lily yelled back. "See you!" Link waved goodbye as Epona trotted beside Rayne's carriage as it headed towards Hyrule Castle. She turned back to Jon. "Ok, now..."

"I'll duel you, Jon," Arae suddenly said. He stood up, his green eyes blazing as he drew his sword.

Jon grinned lazily at him. "Ok, but not to the death. I have a whole life ahead of me." Jon stepped backwards as Arae stood a few metres in front of him.

"I'll warn you now, I've been taught by the most skilled swordsmen in Holodrum," Arae boasted.

"And I'll tell you this," Jon said. "I've been taught by Princess Lily, the most skilled swordswoman that I have met so far." Jon looked at Lily and grinned, and she just shook her head in mock sadness.

Suddenly, the three of them heard an ear-splitting scream, and they turned fearfully to see something that chilled them to the bone.

* * *

Whoo! I love suspense. Don't you?

Jon: Nope.

Me: Well, just because you're in the story and you want to know what will happen to you...

Lily: Why are you talking to yourself?

Me and Jon: We aren't!

Link: Yes, you are. You and Jon are the same person.

Me and Jon: Can it, fairy boy.

Link: Gods, it's Mister fairy boy!

Lily: Yeah, yeah... review, so I can get outta this place already...


	2. Attack!

Hey, Blazer here. It's about time I've updated, eh?

Lily: I'll say.

Arae: Yeah.

Jon: Oh, can it.

Arae: You can it, you... you un noble dude!

Jon: You just crossed the line. I'm gonna kill you off.

Arae: Nuh uh! You can't do that!

Lily: Technically, he can, 'cause no one likes you.

Jon, Link, Me: SHUT DOWN!

Arae: sobs

Jon: Well, I don't own The Legend of Zelda franchise... that would be sweet if I did.

* * *

Chapter Two

Jon, Lily and Arae looked in horror at the large, black dragon flying straight for them. It had five razor sharp talons on its hands and feet, and Jon could see the snow white jagged teeth as the dragon screeched.

Zant appeared in a flurry of small black squares. "Ganondorf…" he muttered.

Arae and Lily jumped back, startled at the sudden appearance of Zant. Arae clumsily reached for his sword, but Jon grabbed his hand. "Don't," he told Arae. "He's with me." Jon turned to Zant. "How are we gonna beat this thing?"

Zant shook his head. "The dragon isn't the only thing that we'll have to beat," he told Jon. "See the man riding the beast?" He pointed to the dragon, which was approaching them at a dangerous speed.

Jon noticed a tall man on the back of the dragon. He couldn't see him very well, but Jon could tell that he had dark red hair and wore black armor. "Aye, I see him," Jon said. "Is that…?"

Zant nodded. "Ganondorf. He always finds some way to come back," he told Jon.

"Well, sorry to be the bringer of bad news," Arae chimed in, "but there's a large dragon heading right for us!"

"Yes, we established that idea long ago, prissy," Jon commented dryly. "Now can it!"

Arae glared at Jon, and then looked up at the black dragon fearfully. "Well, what can we do?" he asked.

Jon drew his sword. "We'll fight," he said bravely. "We can take this bugger and his little lizard."

Zant chuckled. "You're a brave one," he said, "but you'll need to get rid of that dragon first." He pointed his long, sleeved arm at the dragon, and a tiny, red and black beam shot out quickly. The beam snaked along and struck the dragon, and it disappeared in a flurry of black squares. The man riding the dragon yelled in surprise and fell into the lake.

"What… what just happened?" Lily asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"I just warped the dragon away," Zant told her. "But now, we have a bigger threat." Zant gestured to the man swimming hastily towards them. "I'll hold him off while you run. Go!"

Arae and Lily began to run, but Jon pulled out his sword and stood by Zant. "I'll fight with you," Jon said calmly.

"No, you must run with them!" Zant told him, glancing fearfully at Ganondorf, who was climbing onto the shore. "You mustn't die here!"

"But, if we can kill him right here, right now…" Jon pleaded.

Zant sighed. Arae and Lily had come back, taking fearful glances at Zant, and then at the man who was swiftly walking towards them. "You give me no choice." Zant waved his arm, and Jon, Arae, and Lily were covered in black circles, which flew up into the sky, leaving no trace of the kids.

"You should have let the boy fight," a deep, evil voice said.

Zant sighed and turned to face Ganondorf. The tall man held a sword, the very one the Sages had used to try and strike him down with. "As long as I live, that boy will never die," Zant growled back.

Ganondorf smiled evilly. "Then live no longer." He lunged at Zant, the tip of the sword ready to gut the former king of the twilight. Ganondorf stopped as the sword cut through black, and then fell as Zant slashed his back with his twin curved blades.

"You're not as quick as you used to be," Zant spat, and then disappeared.

Ganondorf glared daggers at the spot where Zant used to stand, and then struggled to his feet. Blood ran freely from the x-shaped wound on his back, and fire coursed through his muscles and body every time he moved. Ganondorf grimaced and began to march towards Hyrule Castle.

* * *

Jon looked around wildly as the black faded away, and he was in the middle of a huge field. "Damn," he breathed. "You could fit a whole crapload of soccer fields in this place."

"Soccer?" Lily questioned. "What's that?"

"Uh, just a kind of game," Jon said, and hastily changed the subject. "Where are we?"

"Hyrule Field, are we not?" Arae said, looking around.

"Yeah, we are," Lily said. "But where's Hyrule Castle?" She looked around, but the castle was no where in sight.

"I have no clue…" Jon said.

A screech pierced the air, and Jon groaned. "Don't tell me the dragon is here too…" he muttered.

* * *

Well, the plot thickens! Time to kill Arae... muhahaha!

Arae: Noooooooooooo, pleeeeeeease don't! Have mercy!

Lily: Oh, god... kill him just to shut him up.

Link: Now, listen here...

Everybody: Can it, Fairy Boy.

Link: IT'S MR. FAIRY BOY! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!

Jon: Hey, I'll kill you too.

Lily: Technically, you can't do that. The story wouldn't be the same.

Arae: Yeah, and same if I died too!

Lily: Yes, but it's different. If Link dies, the story sucks. If you die, the story will get better.

Link, Me, Jon: SHUT DOWN! AGAIN!

Arae: sobs


	3. Them Versus Dragon

Hey, the third chapter is up!

Link: Der, it says chapter three!

Jon: Enough, already...

Arae: Do I die??

Jon: Maybe...

Link: Jon doesn't own the Legend of Zelda. Der.

* * *

Chapter Three

The large, midnight black dragon screeched at the three kids again. They stumbled backwards as the dragon took a step towards them. The sunlight glinted off its scales and long, sharp talons.

Jon drew his sword. "It's always been my dream to be a dragon slayer…" he said sarcastically to no one in particular. Arae slowly, with trembling hands, drew his sword. Lily hid behind Jon and Arae, shaking uncontrollably.

The dragon's blood red eyes stared right through them. A long, crimson tongue flicked in and out of its mouth. The dragon could smell their fear.

Jon went in his battle stance. "Come on, then," he yelled, taking a step forward. He was just as scared as Arae and Lily, but Jon knew that he couldn't show it. As long as one of them was brave, they were all brave.

The dragon eyed him lazily. It wasn't scared of a small boy with a sword.

"What are you doing?" Arae whispered fiercely. "You'll get us all killed!"

Jon shrugged. "Best to go out fighting, then," he replied.

"Listen," Arae hissed, grabbing Jon's shoulder, "I don't care about you, but I'm the heir to a throne! I can't be going around and getting myself killed!"

Jon shrugged again. "That's your problem, prince boy. Right now, we have bigger problems, and it's got razor-sharp teeth, just waiting to eat you up."

Arae glared at Jon, and then stepped back as he looked at the huge black dragon. The dragon loomed over them like a little boy over a beetle. Its eyes never left the three kids.

"Well, how do we kill that thing?" Lily asked. She wasn't trembling as much as she was, and had drawn her sword.

Jon shrugged for a third time. "I have no clue. But, like they say, you'll never know until you try," he said.

"You aren't suggesting that we ATTACK that dragon, are you?" Arae exclaimed, his voice high-pitched with hysteria.

"Aye, I'm suggesting the very thing," Jon told him, and grinned. "Let's see how much of a battle prince you are!"

* * *

The black squares shot down from the sky to form Zant in the middle of Hyrule Field. He looked around, watching for the kids, but he saw no trace of them. "Did they already go to Hyrule Castle…?" Zant wondered aloud. "No… they can't be that far already," he muttered, looking in every direction for any sign of them.

_Did I teleport them here? _Zant thought. _I was in a hurry to get them away, especially that boy. Maybe, in my haste… I teleported them…_

The realization of where he had teleported them struck him like a stone. Zant stood stock still for a moment, and then groaned. "I'm such a fool…" he said to himself.

An arrow shot by his shoulder, quivering in the ground. Zant whirled around to see three boars charging towards him, and goblin-like creatures were riding the creatures, two on each one. The goblins seemed to have about as much control over the beasts as Zant did, which was not at all. One creature seemed to have better balance than the rest, and had shot the arrow at Zant, but the boar had thrashed about as it saw the arrow fly over, and the goblin had fallen off, only to be trampled by the boar following behind.

Zant sighed. He pointed his sleeved arm at the boars, and a black ray shot out from his hand. The beam flew straight into the boar, killing it as it struck its head. The boar roared as it crashed to the ground, sending its occupant flying into the grass. The other two boars skidded to a halt, obviously hesitant to attack Zant. He used the moment's reprieve to teleport himself away, leaving the goblins to turn back and go back to where they came from, their numbers less.

* * *

The dragon reared up on its hind legs as it saw the boy charge. The sight of the black dragon at its full height obviously had an effect on the boy; he stopped and stumbled backwards, fear shining in his eyes. The dragon screeched and rested on the ground again, making the ground tremor.

"Damn," Jon breathed, every limb shaking. His palms were sweaty. The sight of the black dragon towering above him, its scales reflecting sunlight and its talons gleaming, reminded Jon of how hopeless his attack was.

Arae and Lily were obviously shaken by the sight, and Jon dashed back to them. "Well," Arae muttered, "that went well."

"Well, throw that plan out the window," Jon said. "Let's regroup and think of another form of attack."

"Another form of attack?" Arae repeated. "Are you seriously this suicidal? It's obvious that anything we do won't even faze that dragon!"

"Much as I hate to admit it, Arae's got a point," Lily pointed out. "There's no where we can hide if that dragon decides to attack, and we aren't getting anywhere by just waiting for it to get hungry."

Jon nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. We need to make a plan of escape…" He paused for a minute. "That aughta work."

"What aught to work?" Lily asked. She didn't like the daring gleam in Jon's eyes.

"Well, you two are heirs to some royal thrones, right?" Jon asked. Arae nodded hastily, and Lily nodded a bit more slowly. "Well," Jon said, and took a breath. "I'll distract the dragon, and you two slowly move back until you feel that the dragon is distracted enough, and then book it outta' here."

"Are. You. CRAZY?!" Arae exclaimed hysterically. "That dragon would eat you as soon as look at you, and then it would fly after us and eat us too!"

Lily nodded hastily. "Yes! And I cannot let you lay your life on the line for our safety!" she told him sternly.

Jon grinned. "Aye, but I don't listen to any prince or princess. I've been pressed into your services as a loyal soldier, and 'tis my duty to make sure you two are unharmed," he told them.

"He's got a point," Arae muttered, and cringed as Lily turned on him.

"Well, I think that you'd be doing a better job at protecting us by staying with us instead of going on this suicide mission," she told Jon hotly.

Jon pondered Lily's comment. "You're right. So, I've got a better idea. I'll see if I can get that dragon under my control, and then we can hightail it outta here!" he said, and dashed off towards the dragon.

"No! Jon! Wait!" Lily cried helplessly as Jon ran towards the black dragon, who eyed him hungrily. She groaned sadly and sat down. "I can't watch…"

Arae watched Jon with mixed feelings. He was happy that Jon would get eaten, because then he would have Lily all to himself. Arae felt jealous, and wished that he had half the courage that Jon had. Arae felt shameful, because he was letting some strange boy put his life on the line for an obviously doomed mission.

Arae watched as Jon slowly began to circle the dragon, the beast turning its head to keep Jon in view. He was suddenly struck by an idea. What if he went around the other side to jump onto Ganondorf's saddle that was still on the dragon? The reins to control the dragon were off, but Arae wondered if he stayed on long enough, if the dragon would forget he was there...

He steeled himself, and, gripping his sword tightly, turned to Lily. "Don't move," Arae said, and crept forward until the dragon's gaze was burning into Jon, and then dashed to the dragon's side.

"Oh, dear…" Lily sobbed, and held her head in her hands.

* * *

Arae: YAY! I didn't die!

Lily: Whaddya know? You're being brave for once.

Arae: Ah, shuddup.

Jon: You two love birds...


	4. To Death Mountain

Hey, here's the fourth chapter! So far, only one review... shucks.

Link: Don't feel bad. At least people read it.

Arae: They just read it to read about me.

Lily: Oh, please.

Jon: Settle down. Oh, and I don't own the Legend of Zelda. Or else Link would get to ride a dragon. :)

Link: That would be pretty cool.

* * *

Chapter Four

Jon and the dragon locked eyes, neither of them blinking. Jon glared into the blood red eyes fearlessly, and the dragon lazily stared back. He began to think about all the things he knew about dragons from reading books and playing video games. Jon knew that they were big, they had already established that, their under belly was weaker than the rest of the body…

Jon glanced at the dragon's underbelly, but it was covered in the same black scales as the rest of the dragon. Scratch that idea.

_What else do I know? _Jon thought. _They can fly, they're big, they can breathe fire, well, some of them…_

Jon abruptly froze. He took a fearful glance at the dragon's mouth, which was closed. Jon began to pray that the dragon couldn't breathe fire.

Jon noticed a flash of movement at the corner of his eye, and snuck a quick glance. He saw Arae sneaking to the dragon's side. Jon hoped that Arae knew what he was doing. He decided to do Arae a favor and keep the dragon's attention on himself.

The dragon didn't seem to notice Arae as it focused its attention on Jon, who kept circling, waiting for a chance to strike. The dragon wasn't afraid. It had no weak spots.

Jon grimaced as he looked the dragon over. Its sharp talons were as long as Jon's forearm, and looked razor-sharp. The crimson tongue flicked in and out of its mouth lazily. The dragon's huge wings were folding in to its body.

Was this the end? Would he really die here?

* * *

Arae approached the dragon's flank and looked around. Arae looked for a way up into the saddle, for the dragon's scales seemed slippery, and Arae knew that the dragon would feel it if he began to clamber up.

Arae made sure to keep moving slowly as the dragon adjusted its position every so often to make sure it had a clear view of Jon. His eyes scoured the dragon's flank, looking for a way up. Then, as the dragon moved slightly, Arae thought he saw something flap. He looked more closely, and saw a black rope attached to the saddle. It was just out of Arae's grasp, even when he jumped.

Arae stepped back, his mind racing. If he took a running jump, he was sure he could grab it, but then he'd have to quickly climb up before the dragon reared up, or whirled around, or… did something.

He steeled himself. It had to be done. Perhaps he would even give Jon a chance to wound the dragon.

Arae took a few steps backwards, carefully adjusting himself to the dragon's movements. The dragon had almost completed a full circle, and soon it would maybe wonder why there was only one girl watching Jon rather than her and a boy. Arae had to act quickly. He ran as fast as he could, and jumped for the rope.

Just before Arae would have grabbed the rope, the dragon shifted slightly. Arae missed the rope and smashed into the dragons flank, and fell to the ground, hitting his head against a rock. The dragon screeched and reared up on its hind legs, and Jon rolled sideways. The dragon adjusted its position in mid air, and fell back down to the ground.

Right where Arae was laying.

There was a sickening thud, and the dragon's huge body came down on the spot where Arae was laying, stunned by the rock that he had fell on. Jon and Lily stood stock still in horror as the dragon screeched.

Jon dashed over to Lily, who was sobbing quietly. "Oh, Arae…" she sniffed.

Jon put his arm around her. "Shh… he died bravely…" He was surprised to find tears running down his cheeks.

The dragon screeched again, and an orange inferno exploded from its mouth. Jon pushed Lily to the ground and protected her with his body, but after a few moments, they realized that the fire wasn't meant for them. They both sat up, and saw Zant floating in the air above them. The fire streaked towards him, but Zant moved out of the way. He was carrying a limp figure in his arms.

The dragon shot another fiery blaze at Zant, and he dived low to the ground, stopping long enough to gently drop the figure to the ground beside Lily and Jon. As Zant flew back up to do battle with the dragon, Jon and Lily took a look at the limp form.

"Arae!" Lily screeched, and quickly kneeled down beside him. Arae's eyes began to open slowly. "Arae! Are you ok?" Lily asked hastily, her voice filled with concern.

"What… where… am I?" Arae asked slowly. He looked up into Lily's eyes. "Did you die too?"

Lily laughed as some tears fell down her cheek. "No, you're alive! Although, I don't know how," she told him.

"Zant musta teleported him just in time," Jon said.

"The last thing I saw was the dragon coming down on me…" Arae muttered, and shuddered. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

Lily embraced him. "Don't you EVER do that again!" she scolded as she let go of Arae. He just grinned sheepishly. Lily whirled on Jon. "Don't YOU ever do that again, either!" Jon just shrugged and grinned.

Another screech from the dragon brought the kids back to reality, and they watched Zant fight the dragon. Zant easily moved in the air around the dragon, firing bolts of black at the dragon, who moved clumsily on land. The dragon blew fire from its giant maw at Zant, but he easily saw it coming and dodged it.

"Yeah!" Jon cheered. "Go Zant!"

"What are you doing?" Lily exclaimed. "Go help him!"

Arae and Jon looked at her. "Wait, lemme get this straight," Arae said. "First, you tell him NOT to go fight the dragon. Now, you're telling him to GO fight that dragon?"

Lily blushed a little and smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah," she muttered. "Sorry."

"Zant can handle things," Jon said, smiling back. "I'll stay here on the sidelines and watch."

The dragon reared up on its hind legs again and spread its wings, making it a truly fearsome sight. The former King of the Twilight froze in his tracks, struck by amazement and terror. A taloned hand struck Zant, and he crashed to the ground. The dragon picked Zant up in its giant hand, spread its wings, and started to fly away.

"No!" Jon yelled, and dashed towards the dragon, drawing his sword, but the powerful gusts of wind created by the dragon's pumping wings blew him backwards, and the dragon flew off towards the large volcano looming in the distance. Jon cursed loudly and stuck his sword in the ground. "Damn it!"

"Where's that dragon going?" Arae asked as he limped over, supported somewhat by Lily. He gazed at the dragon, which was quickly disappearing from sight.

"Death Mountain," Lily said. "What should we do?"

"We need to save Zant," Jon said firmly. "He's our ticket out of here."

"But… who knows how long it will take us to get there?" Arae pointed out.

"If we had horses… it would take less than a day," Lily calculated. "But… this place doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Jon asked Lily.

She gestured behind her. "I can't see Hyrule Castle anywhere. You can see it from anywhere in Hyrule… especially in Hyrule Field."

"So… are you telling us that we're in Hyrule Field, just… not quite in Hyrule Field?" Arae asked. "As if that makes any sense."

Lily nodded. "I get what you mean, and that's what it feels like. It feels like we're in… some other world."

Jon pointed at the mountain. "Look at that."

Death Mountain was spewing out smoke, but not ordinary smoke. The smoke was a dark gold color, and it seemed to spread out in every direction, becoming thicker and thicker by the moment. A mix of different colors seemed to be mixed in with the smoke, dark, dreary colours. The smoke was quickly heading towards the three kids.

"Ok, this is cracked," Jon said. "That smoke is… covering everything."

The smoke seemed to be gaining speed, and the whole mountain was obscured. The smoke seemed to be as thick as fog.

"Well… we won't get anywhere by just standing here," Lily said. "Let's see if there's any way to get to Death Mountain quickly."

They all were nervous as the smoke passed over them. They were surprised that once they were in the smoke, they could see perfectly. The world around them had changed to a dark, golden colour, much like what the world looks like when twilight comes around. The trees were stripped of their leaves, and the grass seemed to be dead, giving the world a lifeless look.

Intense pain suddenly shot through the bodies of the kids, and they all cried out in unison. They fell to the ground, and the twilight took control.

* * *

Arae: YOU! YOU!! YOU...

Jon: I?

Arae: YOU CAME THIS CLOSE TO BUMPING ME OFF! THIS! FREAKING! CLOSE!

Me: Aye, you're lucky he didn't bump you off completly!

Jon: Wait, you're writing this story. I'm just starring in it.

Me: You're right, but you are me.

Jon: True.

Lily: I'm just glad you're ok... wow, I can't believe I just said that.


	5. Creatures of the Twilight

Hey, yours truly here, and I'm back with the fifth chapter!

Arae: Yay! More chapters about me!

Lily: Shut up. They all want to read about me.

Link: Enough, you two.

Jon: Let the love birds fight. I don't own The Legend of Zelda, just for the record.

Lily: If you ever say that again, i swear...

* * *

Chapter Five

Jon awoke to a dull, throbbing pain in his head. He groaned softly and sat up. They were still in the golden world, made by the smoke from Death Mountain. Everything still looked the same as it did before Jon collapsed.

He stood up, and looked around for Lily and Arae, but was shocked to see a large wolf and a large snake lying where Arae and Lily should have been lying. Jon took a step backwards, and then began to think.

_Where could Arae and Lily be? I don't see any signs of blood, or a struggle… _

Jon fumbled for his sword as the wolf began to stir. The wolf had shimmering blue eyes, and its golden fur was shimmering. It gazed lazily up at Jon, and then suddenly became alert. It rose to its legs and growled menacingly for a moment, but then it stopped. The wolf looked at its paws, and looked over its shoulder at its wagging tail. The wolf whimpered as it went in circles, chasing its tail. Jon didn't get what was happening. The wolf seemed… confused.

The snake now awoke, and began to hiss menacingly as it laid eyes upon the golden wolf and Jon. The snake made a move towards Jon, and then stopped. Its head moved this way and that, looking at its long body. It seemed confused, just like the wolf.

Jon's mind began to go to work._ Let's see here… they both seem confused… but what are they confused about? There's no sign of them eating Lily or Arae… Are they…_

Fearing the answer, Jon looked at the wolf and said, "Lily?"

The wolf looked into Jon's eyes and nodded.

Jon staggered backwards. So, if that wolf was Lily, then the snake was…

"Arae?" Jon asked, his voice barely above a whisper. The snake nodded its silver head. The silver scales glistened in the twilight.

"Ok… ok," Jon said, taking a couple breaths. _So my friends are animals. No big deal. But if they're animals… then… am I one too? _

Jon slowly looked at his arms. They were black and scaly, and his fingers had long talons at the ends. He continued to look down, and noticed that his whole body was covered in black scales, as black as the dragon's scales. His legs were large and powerfully built, and his feet had five sharp talons each. Jon slowly looked over his shoulder to see a pair of wings folded to his back.

"I'm… a dragon?" Jon whispered in amazement and shock. _No, I can't be, _Jon thought to himself. _I stand upright, my legs are the same length, and my arms are… what about my face? _Jon put his taloned hands to his face, and felt a long snout. He opened his mouth and felt sharp teeth.

_So I'm like half dragon, half man? _Jon asked himself. _Sweet. We should be able to get to Death Mountain in no time now. _

"So, uh, Lily… can you speak?" Jon asked.

A short bark came from the wolf's mouth, and she shook her head.

"Hm… well, at least you can understand me." Jon shrugged. "We need to get to Death Mountain, and we can get there faster now… with you being a wolf and me being a dragon." Jon smiled a bit as he heard a sharp hiss. "Yes, we haven't forgotten about you, Arae. C'mere. I'll carry you, seeing how you can't move very fast."

Arae hissed again, and then slithered very quickly, faster than any other snake, towards Jon.

"Well, if you think you're so fast," Jon challenged, "let's have a race. We'll race to that tree over there, got it?" He pointed a talon to a tree just a stone throw away. "Ready… set… go!"

Lily and Arae streaked by Jon, whose wings had spread involuntarily and slowed him down. Jon was surprised to see Arae move like a river of quicksilver beside Lily, who was sprinting towards the tree.

"Damn, that snake is fast," Jon muttered as he finally reached the tree, glaring at his outstretched wings. "If only I could work these things…"

Arae hissed again, showing his two curved fangs. Jon heard some a twig snap, and whirled around to see a black creature moving slowly towards him. It wasn't very big, compared to Jon, the creature only came up to Jon's elbow. It held a black club in its hand, and it seemed to be wearing a mask with magenta lines running up and down it in every which way.

Jon grabbed for his sword, but found that it wasn't there. He wasn't worried, for he had some new weapons at his disposal. Lily growled menacingly, and Arae hissed again. Jon didn't know what kind of sound he should make, for he was the only one who could talk, so he merely said, "Come on, then!" and flexed his arms.

The creature didn't make a sound, but kept moving towards Jon and his friends. "Circle out," Jon muttered. "We'll surround 'im."

Lily and Arae went in opposite directions to cover the creature's flanks. The black thing paid no attention to Lily or Arae, but seemed to be intently watching Jon. Jon took a step forward, baring his teeth.

The creature lifted its club in what Jon reckoned was its battle stance. It seemed ready to fight, but then it shrieked loudly, making Jon's head pound. He saw Arae turn from brown to silver, his fangs in the creature's ankle. The creature kicked wildly, but Arae's teeth were deep. Lily sprung up and bit deep into the creature's neck. The creature fell to the ground, unmoving. Arae turned brown again, and Jon could hardly see the snake move on the ground.

"So, you're a color changing snake, eh?" Jon commented. "Very nice." Arae seemed to almost smile at that comment, as much as a snake can smile. "Now I just need to figure out how to work these wings…"

Arae and Lily watched Jon for the better part of an hour as he tried to learn how to use his wings. He shrugged his shoulders back and forth, moved his arms, he even tried running and jumping into the air. Lily and Arae looked hopefully as his wings beat once, twice, three times, making Jon hover in the air, but then they stopped and he crashed to the ground. Arae and Lily sighed inwardly and dashed over to help Jon.

"I almost had it," Jon was muttering. "I just lost my concentration. I'm gonna try again." This time, when he jumped, the wings beat for longer, and Jon began to fly straight up, very slowly. He fell back down to the ground again, but quickly got up. "This is confusing… I can get up, but how do I get back down?" he muttered to himself. "Or fly faster? Or side to side? Gah…" He didn't quit, however, and kept trying to figure out how to master the aspect of flying with wings.

Lily and Arae were quite entertained with watching Jon fly up and come crashing down to earth. He didn't seem to get hurt, so they merely watched. Arae was coiled up, his head moving from side to side slightly, a red tongue flicking in and out of his mouth. Lily was watching with half closed eye lids. She was about to go to sleep when she heard a cry from Jon, and her and Arae watched as Jon began to fly up, and then back wing down, and then fly up again. The wings on Jon's back beat fiercely, and he began to fly forwards at an upwards angle, slowly at first, but then faster. He was soon gone from sight. Lily and Arae looked into the sky for any trace of him, but they found none.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over them, and Lily and Arae turned just in time to see Jon diving straight for them. They ducked, waiting for the impact, but Jon swooped upwards just in time, hovering over them.

Arae was in a frenzy, spitting and hissing madly as Jon landed neatly on the ground. "That is awesome!" Jon exclaimed happily, jumping up and down like a little boy. "It's like I know what I'm doing, but not! It's like… I can feel what's happening, but it's like there's something inside of me that beats my wings, and I just… tell it where to go. It's like a new muscle that I've never felt before." Jon sat down. "I can't explain it… I just knew how to do it, once I figured it out. It's like a talent these dragons must have."

Lily gazed back at Jon lazily, but inside, she was very proud of Jon.

Arae was still hissing and spitting, so Jon grabbed the silver snake in his hand. "C'mon, shape shifter, I'll take you for a ride!"

Lily barked happily as the snake turned bright red, then blue, then sea green, then gold as Jon flew into the sky, beating his large wings. She could hear Arae's hisses of protest as Jon flew about in the sky. Jon couldn't do any fancy aerial maneuvers, but he could turn quickly and fly fast.

After a few minutes, Jon flew back to the ground and dropped Arae. Arae was still changing colours, and hissing madly. Jon only laughed. "Little bugger tried to bite me!" he told Lily.

Arae nodded his aqua blue head, and then hissed again.

* * *

Arae: Why am I a SNAKE?

Lily: Hah! Yes! I'm a wolf!

Jon: Well, I beat you all! I'm a dragon man!

Me: Arae, come on. You're a colour changing snake. What more could you need?

Arae: I'm super fast too.

Me: Well... I won't ruin too much. That's for the next chapter.

Arae: What? Tell me!

Jon: Only if people review. Hehehe.


	6. Them Versus Dragon Again!

Me: Sixth chapter is up!

Link: We established that when it said "Chapter Six."

Jon: Sigh...

Lily: What's the matter?

Arae: Yeah. What's wrong?

Jon: I don't own The Legend of Zelda... sigh...

* * *

Chapter Six

Arae hissed loudly at Jon as he saw the creatures behind Jon. He just grinned and said, "I get it, ok? You don't like to fly."

Lily barked and growled as she saw the creatures. She had smelt them for a while, but didn't know if they were friend or foe.

Jon whirled around, and sighed. "Oh, that's what you meant," he said. "Guess I should pay closer attention." Arae nodded and turned silver.

The four creatures held clubs, just like their fallen comrade. They had the same masks on, and walked with the same slow gait.

"Let's face 'em one on one," Jon said, flexing his arms. Lily heard a muffled snap of a twig, and turned around to see four more creatures advancing. She nudged Jon with her nose and he turned to see them. "Oh, crap," Jon muttered.

Arae turned fire red and spat at the creatures. They were all surprised to see a spurt of fire emit from Arae's mouth. Jon quickly made the connection.

_Silver… fast like quicksilver… red like fire… _Jon thought happily. "Dude! You've got some sweet talent there!" Jon quickly picked Arae up and held the snake's head out in front of him, and grabbed the rest of Arae's body with his other hand. "Breathe fire! Do it!"

Arae hissed at Jon, but spat again, and a stronger burst of fire shot out. It didn't reach the creatures, but it startled them a bit.

Jon was giggling like a little girl. "This is awesome! I got myself a flamethrower! BACK, DEMON-SPAWN!" He jerked Arae's head forward, and a large stream of flame streaked towards the creatures.

Lily growled as the four creatures approached Jon's back. "Duck, Lily!" Jon yelled, and spun around in a circle as Arae blew a fiery inferno from his mouth, burning the creatures. "This is freakin' AWESOME!" Arae sighed inwardly as he blew more fire at the creatures. He found that after he spat, a substance rested on his tongue, and when he breathed, the air touched it and turned into fire, much like when someone sprays a flammable spray into a lighter.

The creatures fell back, not wanting to get any closer to the flame-breathing snake, or the giddy dragon man holding it. Jon dropped Arae. "Let's see what else you can do!" Jon said happily.

Arae fumed inwardly about being treated like he was. His emotions made his skin change colours rapidly. Arae found that if he thought of a certain colour and concentrated hard, he could change that colour. But if he became mad, any colour he thought of would change his skin. And right now, he was thinking how Jon's insides would look once Arae got his hands on him…

Lily barked loudly at the creatures. They seemed hesitant to attack again. Arae calmed himself down and changed his skin to match with the ground, and slithered towards the creatures. The creatures didn't seem to notice Arae; they were intently focused on the golden wolf and the black scaled dragon man. He went behind them and turned red. Then, taking a deep breath, he burned the creatures with a blazing inferno. They shrieked as the burns took their toll on them.

Jon whirled around and dashed at the creatures behind him. He had learned not to run too fast, as to keep his wings down. As he picked up speed, his wings unfurled, and as he jumped, he grabbed the arms of a creature. He stalled in midair because of the added weight, but slowly began to soar upwards. The creature thrashed wildly, until Jon judged that he was high enough, and let go.

The creature shrieked as it crashed to the ground. The other three creatures began to advance on Lily, who was growling.

Jon swooped down and barreled into a creatures back, taking it down. The other two creatures were surprised at this attack, and Lily took advantage of the surprise to lunge at one and take it down. She attacked the creature's unprotected throat.

Jon's claws wreaked havoc on the creature's unprotected skin, and it was soon dead, covered in gashes from Jon's talons. The third creature turned tail and fled, but Arae had turned silver and quickly slithered after it. Arae bit deep into the ankle of the twilight creature, and it fell to the ground, thrashing wildly. Then Arae's poison took its toll on the creature, and it died.

Jon wiped off his talons on the grass. "Well, Arae, you have a special talent, I have a special talent… what about Lily?" he said, looking at her.

Lily shrugged. Her golden fur seemed to blend in with the golden light.

Arae turned silver again and hissed. Jon seemed to understand. "Right, well, let's get going." He jumped into the air, and Lily and Arae followed on the ground.

Jon could see Death Mountain looming in the distance, still spewing out the golden smoke. "What's going on here?" Jon muttered to himself. He flew lower to Lily and Arae. "You sure you don't need a ride, Arae?"

Arae hissed as it slithered along side Lily. Jon could see that Lily was slowly pulling ahead, and that Arae was struggling to keep up. "I don't think you're meant for long distance sprints, buddy." Jon picked up Arae in his hands. "Don't worry, I'll fly low this time," Jon promised Arae, quelling his hisses of protest.

Arae soon fell asleep, coiled up. His skin rippled different colours as the light struck his scaled skin. Jon flew along side Lily, no words passing between them. The bare trees passed them as they sped along the beaten path towards the large volcano.

Soon, the scenery changed. The trees disappeared all together, and the path led into a canyon that had no vegetation to speak of. There were a few abandoned houses here and there, but no people.

Jon and Lily stopped to look around. The mountain loomed over them, and they saw a path that seemed to lead up to the mountain. Jon landed on his feet and began to walk beside Lily, who was sniffing the ground ahead of her.

"Where is everyone?" Jon asked. There was an uneasy silence about the place.

Lily gave a short bark for her answer. She had no clue.

They walked up the path in silence, Arae still slumbering in Jon's hands. The path led them to a dead end. There was another path above them, but it was too far to reach. A large net covered the rocks leading up to the ledge.

"I can fly up there… but I don't know if I can carry you," Jon said, looking at Lily. She barked and walked over to the net. She tried to climb up, but her claws wouldn't pierce the net.

Jon looked at the net thoughtfully. "There's gotta be a way up there…" he muttered. Then, he was struck by an idea. Jon flew up and began to cut away a section of the net with his sharp talons, which easily sliced through the thick net. He carried up the section that he had cut, looked it over, and dropped it. "Lily," he said, "Get in the middle of the net. "I'll carry you up in that."

She barked to show that she had understood, and went in the middle. Jon flew down and gathered the corners in his claws, and then began to fly up. He had expected her to be heavier than the creature that he had dropped during the battle, but Lily was quite light. He easily flew up and deposited the net on the ledge above.

Lily and Jon continued their trek up the path, which was much steeper. Lily had no trouble with it, but Jon kept sliding backwards. He eventually just hovered up the path beside Lily. Meanwhile, Arae slept peacefully in Jon's large hands.

The path led to a large clearing with small geysers spouting hot steam into the air. Lily and Jon carefully avoided the geysers while making their way across.

There was a piercing shriek that Jon instantly recognized as the black dragons'. He looked around, but couldn't see any thing in the sky. "It must be higher up," Jon muttered, and turned to go up the path.

Suddenly, there was a tremor as the dragon landed in the clearing, unfazed by the hot geysers. But just as the twilight had changed the three kids, the twilight had changed this dragon.

It was much bigger than it was last time, nearly filling up the whole clearing. Three pairs of eyes stared at the three kids standing there. The heads were bigger than Jon was, and its talons were longer and sharper. Its scales shimmered with every color of the rainbow.

Jon staggered backwards. "Holy crap…" he whispered. Arae slumbered through it all.

Lily howled at the three headed dragon, which shrieked back. Jon heard it breathe in, and yelled, "RUN!"

He and Lily dashed up the path just in time to avoid the fiery death that awaited them, courtesy of the dragon. It shrieked as it flew into the air.

* * *

Arae: Zz...

Jon: He's still sleeping?? After what we just encountered? Dude! I wish I could sleep like that!

Lily: I know. It's crazy.

Link: HA! HAHA!

Jon: What's so funny?

Link: You have to face a three headed dragon... and I didn't! Nah nah nah!

Arae: Zzz...

Jon: Oh, that's it. Once I kill that dragon, I'll bring it back to life, and then YOU can kill it!

Link: No, that's quite alright. Review and tell us if I should fight the dragon or not!

Me, Lily, Jon: Make him fight! Make him fight!

Arae: Zzz...


	7. Plan of Attack

Me: Well, lucky number seven is up!

Lily: How can that be lucky? Does Arae die?

Arae: Hey... just because I'm the guy that no body likes...

Lily: I'm kidding... I like you.

Arae: Really...?

Jon: Sorry to break this heartfelt moment, but I don't own The Legend of Zelda. Or else I would be in it.

Link: Oh, please. I'm the star of the show.

Jon: Don't make me- Lily?? Arae?? What the HELL are you DOING???

Arae: N-nothing...

* * *

Chapter Seven

Lily and Jon dashed up the path, running from the gigantic three headed dragon. A shadow passed over them, and they looked up to see the dragon flying over them, two of its heads looking down at them, the other one looking ahead.

"How are we gonna kill that thing?" Jon exclaimed. The path winded upwards, and Jon prayed that it led to a safer place. Lily merely barked and kept pace with Jon.

They reached another clearing on the mountain with more geysers. There were ledges leading up to the top of the volcano. Jon groaned as he saw the open space.

The dragon landed in the clearing, facing Jon and Lily. Arae was still asleep, and Jon had half a mind to wake him up right now. It looked intently at them, its heads moving side to side lazily.

"Ok…" Jon muttered, evaluating the situation. _There's a giant dragon blocking our way, we know that… maybe I can distract it… no, that dragon can't be distracted… the other heads will just focus on the other… unless… _Jon looked around. There was a gap between the ledge and the dragon's body that Lily could fit through, and if Jon went around the other side… that would distract it enough. He looked at Lily. _Wait… she was light enough… could I fly quick enough to drop her off at the ledge?_ They had to take the risk.

"Don't move, Lily!" Jon called out, and stepped backwards. He ran and jumped, spreading his wings, and grabbed Lily with his hands. He wrapped his arms around her body and began to fly. Jon had guessed right. Lily was quite light. He just hoped that Arae didn't stir and begin to thrash around.

Jon shot upwards as the heat from the dragon's fire gave him a boost. He flew towards a hole in the mountain, wide enough for all of them to fit through at once.

The dragon shrieked as its prey flew past, but couldn't move, because of its size. As Jon streaked into the hole, the dragon flew upwards, shrieking and blowing infernos at the mountain.

Jon let go of Lily and Arae, who was just waking up. The snake opened its mouth widely in what Jon guessed was a yawn. "Geez, man, you missed the show," Jon told Arae. He looked confused, so Jon went on, "We've encountered some trouble, and it's big with three heads." Arae still looked confused, so Jon sighed. "Long story short, BIG DRAGON, BIGGER, THREE HEADS!" he yelled.

Arae's eyes went wide. "Yes, I'm serious," Jon said. "Ask Lily." Arae's gaze rested on Lily, and she nodded her head. Arae's skin flickered different colours.

"I'm not sure how we're gonna beat this thing… last time, we had Zant to help us… speaking of which, where is that guy?" Jon asked. He looked around at his surroundings.

They were in a dark tunnel with torches lit along the walls. They could see light at the end, so they began to move towards it. They could hear the screeches of the dragon as it flew around the volcano. The kids came to a platform that was slightly raised in the middle. Pulleys and ropes were at the edges, and Jon saw a ledge up above. He stepped on the raised part of the platform, and it sank down. The platform began to slowly rise.

"An elevator," Jon observed. Arae hissed softly.

The elevator stopped at the ledge, and they walked down another tunnel to a large room. It seemed like a throne room, for there was a large seat at the other end of the room. Some smaller seats were beside the large one. The large room was deserted, and bare. The orange walls were made of solid rock.

"What is this place?" Jon asked. Arae rolled his eyes. "I guess you guys can't answer me, huh…"

"It's about time you three came," a voice said from behind them. They turned to see Zant standing at the entrance to the tunnel. His helmet was chipped and beaten, and his robes were singed and torn.

"Zant!" Jon exclaimed, and dashed over. "What happened to you?"

"I had a little fight with the dragon," Zant told them. "I fled before it was transformed into what it is now."

"Are you hurt?" Jon asked, looking at his torn robes.

Zant shook his head. "That dragon's fire nearly got me, but no, I'm fine. Just took a beating when it got me in Hyrule Field."

"Good." Jon took a breath. "How come you weren't transformed at all?"

Zant smiled beneath his helmet. "I am from the twilight. This is my realm."

"Well… how come the mountain spewed out those golden clouds? And it wasn't twilight when you teleported us here," Jon asked Zant.

"Ever since Link defeated Ganondorf and me, the only place that is totally twilight is the palace, and an area around it. Everyone lives there anyway, so the twilight doesn't come until it is twilight in the real realm," Zant answered. "I'm the only one who can teleport between the realms. Not even the Queen can do that," Zant told them with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Who's the Queen?" Jon asked.

Zant shook his head. "That's a story for another day. In the meantime, we need to kill this dragon to return to the light realm, or, as you call it, the real world."

"Why do we need to kill the dragon?" Jon asked.

Zant shook his head again. "You ask too many questions. We need to, so that Ganondorf can't call it back. Now, I have an idea…"

* * *

Jon: That was crazy.

Lily: What was?

Jon: What you two were doing.

Lily: Shut up!

Jon: Ow! Don't smack me!

Arae: Ha, sucker... ow!

Lily: No more, from either of you!

Jon, Arae: Yes marm...

Link: Well, I know who wears the pants in this group... ow!

Lily: No more!

Link: Yes ma'am...


	8. Search for the Fused Shadow

Jon: Woo hoo! Chapter Eight! Thanks to those that reviewed.

Link: Yep. So far, I think one person wants me to fight a dragon. Sigh I already did in that place in the sky...

Arae: Quit complaining.

Me: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

Lily: We've established that.

Jon: Shuddup.

* * *

Chapter Eight

The dragon screeched as Jon flew by its heads. One head snapped forward, trying to snare Jon in its teeth, but he was long gone, and flew down along the dragon's flank, using his talons to try and cut into the dragon's flesh, but his talons didn't even scratch the shiny scales.

"Aw, crap," Jon muttered, and moved out of the way as the dragon swiped at him with a five-taloned claw. The three headed dragon screeched at Jon as he flew around, always watching and avoiding the dragon's attacks. The dragon moved easily in the large clearing, made bigger by the dragon's fire. Jon had watched as the rock melted before the fiery blast, and made a mental note for him to bring marshmallows next time he fought a giant dragon.

Jon dived towards one of the wings of the dragon, and dragged a talon through the thin membrane before the dragon shrieked loudly and began to thrash about in pain. Jon narrowly avoided the dragon's blast of fire, and made a dive towards the other wing. He knew that he couldn't kill this dragon, but he could cripple it. And this dragon would have a hard time making it up the mountain if it couldn't fly.

Jon was so intent on making it to the uninjured wing that he didn't see the tail coming down until too late.

* * *

Lily and Arae made their way up the mountain from the inside. Zant had given them strict instructions and directions as to where they were to go and what they were to do. They were to find what Zant called a Fused Shadow. He claimed that the Queen of Twilight had used them to overthrow him, and then she hid them after she returned to the Twilight and shattered the Mirror of Twilight, the only passageway to the Twilight Realm. Lily and Arae didn't care about any Queen of the Twilight, or any Fused Shadow. They just wanted to get back to their world.

A path inside the mountain led upwards through pits of lava. The wolf and snake trekked carefully, making sure not to fall in the lava. No words passed between the two as they made their way up the mountain.

Lily began to think about their task. The Fused Shadow, Zant claimed, contained powerful magic, powerful enough to defeat the dragon. He had said this with a hint of greediness in his voice, and Lily was slightly worried. She was worried that Zant would become too engulfed in the magic and go on a rampage, killing the dragon, Jon, her, and Arae. Lily's thoughts began to stray to those about Jon and Arae. She couldn't help but think about how handsome they both were. Lily was surprised to find that she found Arae handsome now, when she didn't before.

_Maybe that's because he seemed to think he was all high and mighty, _Lily thought, _and it put me off._ _He seemed all talk, and no action. _She remembered when Jon had faced the dragon bravely, and Arae had tried to sneak on the dragon's back, but then the dragon nearly sat on him. Lily remembered the horror and sadness she had felt at losing Arae, and the happiness and joy to find out that Zant had saved him. Lily thought Jon was incredibly brave to face the dragon like that, but, then again, it would take a lot of bravery to try and sneak up onto a dragon's back…

* * *

Zant paced about in the large room. He thought about the task he had set upon the shoulders of the youths. Jon was to distract and cripple the dragon by any means possible, so that it couldn't flee or disrupt Zant's plans. He had sent the snake and wolf up the mountain to find the Fused Shadow that Midna had hid. Midna… Zant thought of the name with scorn and adoration. He loved Midna, but, at the same time, he hated her for allying with the hero in green. If only she had sided with him… they could have ruled both the Light realm and the Twilight realm!

_Well, once I retrieve the Fused Shadows, there will be no mercy, _Zant thought smugly to himself. _I will slay Ganondorf myself, with the help of these kids, and then I will rule the Twilight realm once again… and these youths will help me… like it or not!_

* * *

The tail came down upon Jon, smashing him against the rocky ground. He winced in pain as he heard something crack. He hoped it wasn't one of his bones.

Jon looked at his wings, and sighed hopelessly. They were both broken, Jon could see that. They were both hanging at a sickening angle, limp. Jon had lost his greatest asset, his ability to fly. Now that he was on the ground, Jon was a much easier target.

A black claw came down, and Jon rolled out of the way, grimacing as he heard his wings snap some more. Well, it couldn't be helped. _How can I get out of this? _Jon thought to himself. _I need to hide… a dragon's no good with only one wing, right? But anywhere I go, one of those three heads will find me… _

Jon dashed towards the dragon as it began to suck in air, and jumped on its claw. He held on to the arm as the dragon began to try and shake Jon off, not wanting to singe or slash its own arm. Jon held on stubbornly as the arm began to shake violently. As long as he was on the dragon, the dragon would not wound itself. _But how long can I hold on for? _Jon thought grimly. Once he fell off, the dragon would waste no time in burning him to a crisp while he was still stunned.

_Don't fall off, then, _Jon said to himself. That was easier said than done.

* * *

Lily and Arae jumped as a large lizard pulled itself up from the lava and onto the path. Lily growled at the lizard. It was longer than Lily was, and its orange scales had a black tinge to them, making it perfectly suited to waiting in the lava for prey. Arae turned red and hissed loudly at the lizard. Its red eyes glared at the golden wolf and red snake standing in the path.

The lizard drew a large breath, and then fire streamed from its mouth towards Lily and Arae. Lily jumped backwards in fright, but Arae stood his ground and let the fire wash over him. When the fire stopped, Arae's skin was unmarked. He hissed again, baring his fangs. The lizard seemed surprised that its fire didn't hurt the red snake.

Lily dashed forward, picked up Arae in her teeth, and jumped over the lizard. Arae snaked up to Lily's neck, where he hung loosely. Lily began to sprint up the path as more lizards began to climb up onto the path.

Lily barked in surprise and came to a stuttering stop as she encountered a large gap in the path. Lava flowed lazily as Lily glanced at the path ahead of her, cut off by the flowing lava.

Arae hissed as the lizards began to slowly advance. Lily glanced fearfully behind her at the lizards, and then at the lava. She hesitated, and then dashed towards the lizards. She stopped as the first lizard inhaled air, and then went back the other way, sprinting as fast as she could. Lily steeled herself, and then leaped for the other end of the path.

* * *

Jon: Cliffhanger! Will she make it, or not?

Arae: Don't jinx it.

Me: Hell, no one can jinx it. I'm writing it.

Lily: Will I live? bites nails nervously

Jon: Will she? Find out on the next installment of "The Dream Hero," starring... ME!


	9. The Fused Shadow

Hey, I'm back! And with a new chapter, too!

Lily: Aw, I was enjoying my holiday...

Arae: Me too. Damn.

Me: Well, I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

Link: You say that every chapter!

Me: DER! It's so I don't get SUED!

Link: Oh.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Link looked outside nervously. It was dark, and Lily, Arae and the boy hadn't come back yet. "Where are they?" he muttered.

"I'm sure they're fine," Rayne said, but his face was troubled.

Zelda frowned. "Where could they be?" she asked.

Link shrugged. "I told them to be back before nightfall… maybe they're just heading back now."

"Are there any bandits around?" Isabella asked. Her blue eyes shone with worry.

Link shook his head. "Not that I know of…" He sighed. "I'm going to look for them." He began to walk towards the door.

"Link?" Rayne asked, grabbing Link's arm. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for them," Link repeated. "I'll be fine. I know these places head to toe," he told them, with a knowing wink at Zelda. Only she knew that he could turn into a wolf, because of the Master Sword.

Zelda smiled. "Be careful, Link."

"I'll be fine." He bowed, and then left the room.

Isabella sighed. "I do hope he finds Lily and Arae… and what is this about a boy?" she asked Rayne.

Rayne shrugged. "He came and asked Lily to teach him some swordplay… I've never seen him around before." He sat down. "Now, I think we should ready a search party…"

Zelda shook her head. "That won't be necessary. If anyone can find them, Link will."

* * *

Lily landed neatly on the ground ahead of her, and continued to run. Her heart was pounding, but she kept running down the path, slowly going upwards. Lily heard the dismayed hisses of the lizards behind them, and Arae hissed and spat at them. Lily laughed inside and continued up the path.

They soon reached a door at the end. Approaching it warily, Lily nudged the door with her head, and it creaked open. As she stepped inside, the door slammed shut. She barked in surprise, and Arae hissed menacingly. The room was suddenly illuminated, but by what, Lily didn't know. She looked up at Arae, but was surprised to see that her fur was shining brightly, lighting up the room.

It was a small room, with a raised platform in the middle. There were unlit torches lining the room, and she saw a portrait at the end of the room. Arae uncoiled himself from around Lily's neck and slithered slowly towards the portrait.

It was a picture of a large Goron, with a hard, stern face. He was quite large, for a Goron. His fists seem made of rock. Arae stared at it for some time while Lily walked around the room.

It had a ladder leading to the top, where there was a wooden platform. Lily couldn't see anything, so she barked to get Arae's attention. He turned, and she gestured at the ladder. Arae slithered up the ladder quickly, and looked around. He saw pots everywhere, scattered over the platform. Arae went behind a small pot and pushed it over the ledge, laughing inside at Lily's bark of surprise. As he slid down the ladder, he noticed Lily glaring at him and growling. Arae just hissed and looked at the portrait again.

Something didn't seem right to Arae. The portrait looked real, but he thought that he had seen it changed when he had looked at it from a certain angle. Arae began to move around slowly, always keeping his eyes locked on the picture. He drooped low, stretched high, moved from side to side, but the picture stayed the same. Sighing inwardly, he began to turn around.

Just before Arae did, however, he caught a flicker of movement, and snapped his gaze back to the portrait. It now looked like a huge, flaming beast with a gem in the center of its forehead. Arae shivered, and as he did, it turned back to the original. He turned around to see Lily walking away, and hissed. She whirled around, and Arae gestured with his tail for her to walk forward. As she got closer, the picture changed again.

Arae hissed with joy. Lily looked at him, and then at the portrait. She jumped back in surprise, but then came forward again. As Lily came closer and closer, the portrait became darker and darker. Soon, she was sitting on her haunches, gazing up at the picture, which was pitch black. The silence in the room was deafening.

Lily barked, and the picture shattered into a million pieces. They shot everywhere, and Lily and Arae cowered as the black shards rained over them. But, after a few moments, they looked up, and saw that the shards were all resting in the air, all over the room. Lily barked again, and they slowly came together, piece by piece, in the middle of the room.

Lily and Arae looked in wonder at the large shard of black. It floated lazily in the middle of the room, pulsating. They stepped onto the raised platform, and as they did, their world went black.

* * *

Zant felt the power of the Fused Shadows calling to him in its melodious, mournful song. He closed his eyes, trying to resist the call, but it was too much for him. It taunted him, screamed at him, beat at him, trying to win him over.

"Go away!" Zant yelled, beating his hands at air. "Go away!"

The words of the Shadows brushed past his ears, whispering to him. Zant jumped up, panting. The hold of the Shadows was becoming stronger, and Zant couldn't resist the urge for much longer.

"You were a fool…" the Shadows whispered to him. "You cannot hope to control us…"

"I won't give in!" Zant yelled as bravely as he could, but his courage was failing him. In the corner of his eyes, he could see sinister shapes, but when he looked, nothing was there. Zant gathered the last of his power, and yelled, "I will win! The power of the Fused Shadows is MINE!" A wind whipped his cloak, and he raised his hands. The shadows shrank back.

"Midna is the only one…" the shadows whispered rebelliously.

Zant laughed. "Midna…" he reached out his hand, and felt it grab something. He pulled the shadow close. "Give Midna this message… tell her it's from an old friend. War is coming." Zant laughed again and tossed aside the invisible shadow. He felt the darkness disappear, and began to head towards the path leading up to the Fused Shadow.

* * *

Jon gritted his teeth as the dragon slammed its hand down again, trying to make him let go. _I can't take much more of this, _Jon thought grimly. It was hard to hold on to the dragon's slippery scales, and he had to continually adjust his grip. Jon's mind began to race, thinking of a way to escape with his life.

As the dragon brought its arm up quickly, and then slammed it back down again, Jon was struck with an idea. The dragon tried one final time to knock Jon off. It lifted its arm quickly, and Jon let go, flying onto the dragon's back. He quickly lunged for the uninjured wing and slashed it. The dragon thrashed in pain, and Jon was nearly thrown off.

Jon latched onto one of the large necks, and nimbly climbed up onto the head. The other two heads roared at Jon, and he nearly fell off from the force of the roar. Jon plunged his talons into the eyes of the middle head, and it screeched loudly. Jon covered his ears, and then jumped to the next head, where he did the same. The dragon beat its wings, but it was useless. Jon leapt off of the heads onto the body, and ran for the path that led up the mountain. The one head that could see watched helplessly as Jon escaped.

The dragon went on a rampage, breathing fire and smashing into rock, sending tremors through the mountain. Jon grimaced. _Damn dragon! _He thought. _He'll bring down the whole bloody mountain!_

Then, Jon groaned.

* * *

Jon: Oh boy.

Me: What?

Jon: I'm gonna have to play hero now and rescue everyone, right?

Me: No...

Arae: I'll be the hero!

Jon: Me!

Arae: ME!

Jon: ME!

Lily: Shut up! Review, and tell us who should be the hero...

Arae: ME!

Jon: ME!


	10. The Search

Chapter Ten! It's here! Thank you to those who reviewed.

Jon: Er, I think one person did.

Lily: Yeah. You're point?

Arae: MY AWESOME TALENT ISN'T BEING RECOGNIZED!!

silence

Arae: What?

Me: Uh, I don't own the Legend of Zelda...

Jon: What awesome talent?

* * *

Chapter Ten

Jon sprinted up the path as fast as he could. The dragon was still rampaging, and he could feel the ground shaking. Jon grimaced. He hoped that Lily, Arae and Zant were still ok inside the mountain.

He climbed up a ladder that led to a tunnel inside the mountain, and then paused. _Where do I go? _Jon thought. He looked sadly at his limp wings, and shrugged. He would have to make his way through the mountain the old fashioned way.

Jon quickly ran through the tunnel, and found himself in a small room with an elevator. Stepping on the raised part, it sank down, and the elevator moved up slowly. Jon was impatiently tapping his clawed feet as he waited to get to the top.

As soon as it reached the top, Jon was off. He could hear a dull pounding all around him, and figured that it was the dragon. He ran down the path, and entered the throne room, but found it empty.

"Zant?" Jon called. "Lily? Arae?" He listened, but no one answered him. "Where'd Zant go?" Jon wondered aloud.

The pounding was louder here, and Jon thought he could hear the occasional screech now and again. He had entered from a different way, and couldn't place where Lily and Arae had gone. Sighing, Jon sat down on the large seat at the end of the room.

Suddenly, the whole room seemed to shake. Jon jumped up, instantly alert. There was a violent pounding on the wall, although Jon couldn't tell which wall. The floor trembled, and Jon's legs wobbled dangerously. Then, he looked at the wall on his right, and noticed it was starting to turn red. It was hard to tell at first, but then the colour spread until it was covering a large part of the wall, and was fiery red. Jon almost took a step towards it, but then caught himself and dashed away from the wall.

A huge inferno blasted through the rock wall and into the room, singing the chair that Jon once sat on. A large, black head poked through the giant hole in the wall, and roared.

Jon groaned. "God damn dragon!" he yelled angrily. He looked around hastily for an exit, and saw one to his left. Hoping it led to Lily and Arae, Jon dashed for it before the dragon loosed more fire.

Screeching as it saw its prey escape, the dragon pulled its head out and began to scale the mountain, making foot and hand holds by breathing fire in the rock.

* * *

Zant waved his hand, and the lizards blocking his way flew into the lava. Hissing loudly, the others cautiously slipped back into the lava, keeping their eyes on Zant. Smirking, he nimbly jumped over the large gouge in the path, and calmly walked on.

Zant heard the lizards hiss loudly, and turned around, readying a spell, when he saw that they were focused on a black figure. Frowning, Zant waved his hand again, and the lizards that had climbed back onto the path were flung into the rocks. The figure quickly jumped towards Zant.

"Zant! There you are!" the figure said, and Zant instantly recognized it as Jon.

"Jon? What are you doing here?" Zant asked, confused. "Where's the dragon?"

"I just came to talk to you about that," Jon told him. "The bugger's climbing the mountain as we speak."

Zant cursed. "We must hurry." Then, he noticed Jon's broken wings. "What happened?" he asked, gesturing to the limp wings.

Jon shrugged. "I got a little too close to the dragon. Don't worry, I'm fine. Let's go," he said.

Zant shook his head, and waved his hand. The wings slowly moved, and then snapped back into their rightful form. Jon flapped them happily. "Ok, let's go," Zant repeated, and dashed off. Jon flew low beside him.

* * *

Link quickly mounted Epona and gave her a kick. She galloped out of Hyrule Town and into Hyrule Field. The moon shone brightly, illuminating the world with silver light. He urged Epona on towards Lake Hylia, his heart pounding. Link didn't get scared, usually, but the thought of losing his daughter made him shiver. He loved her as much as he loved Zelda, and the thought of losing either of them…

Link shook his head. Now was not the time to think of thoughts like that. He had to keep a positive out look.

He soon reached Lake Hylia, at the spot where he had taken Lily, and dismounted Epona. Even with the moonlight, it was hard to see. Link closed his eyes, touched the hilt of the Master Sword, and concentrated on the shape of a wolf in his mind's eye. He fell on all fours as darkness enveloped him, and then opened his eyes. Link could see quite clearly now, and could smell all sorts of smells that he couldn't as a human.

Link began to sniff around the area, looking for signs of the children. He could smell two scents that he instantly placed as Lily and Arae, but then three other unique smells reached his nose. Link was confused. He had smelt two of the three before, but he didn't know who they were from.

Then, Link remembered. The scents belonged to Ganondorf and Zant. _What the hell are they doing back?_ Link thought angrily. _Didn't they die?_

And then, Link smelled blood. Not fresh blood, but old, dried blood. He followed the scent until it became stronger, and looked down. Link saw a trail of blood leading up from the shore to Hyrule Field. He sniffed again, to see whose it was, and recognized it as Ganondorf's.

Link sat on his haunches, confused. There didn't seem to be any signs of a struggle, or none that Link could find. Link sniffed the other scent that he hadn't placed yet, and guessed that it must be Jon's. He followed Jon's, Lily's and Arae's scents for a few paces, but then they disappeared abruptly. Link growled quietly. Things didn't add up to him. For one thing, why were Zant and Ganondorf back? And where did the kids go?

Link sniffed around some more, and then stopped. He went over to where the kids' scents stopped, and sniffed around there. Link grinned wolfishly as he recognized a scent that he hadn't smelled for fifteen years. Turning back into a human, he jumped onto Epona and spurred her on, back towards Hyrule Castle.

* * *

Arae: What about us?

Me: Settle! Take a little break. You're coming next chapter.

Lily: What happened to us?

Jon: He won't spill that!

Link: Yeah!

Lily: When did you come in, dad?

Link: I dunno. I've been here for a while.

Me: Well, please review!

Arae: And be sure to tell all about my awesome talent!

Jon: Talent for what?


End file.
